


Space Date

by fangirl_unicorn14



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Caine Wise - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Space food, date, jupiter jones - Freeform, space date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_unicorn14/pseuds/fangirl_unicorn14
Summary: Summary:Jupiter looked at the endless list of shapes and strange looking letters.”Can you read these?” She asked.”No,not really.” They tried to understand it but ended up calling the robot.”What is this one?” asked Jupiter showing something on the menu.”It is an animal from one of the farms in Venus.Served with different sauces and vegetables.It is really good.” “Oh something like roasted chicken.” Robot looked a bit confused and Caine chuckled softly./One shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Jupiter Ascending.All rights belong to respective owners.  
> A/N: This is my first fanfic and my native language is not English.Please tell me if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. Thanks!^_^

Jupiter looked at the huge building,decorated with sculptures and paintings.It looked more like a palace than a restaurant.  
“What do you think?” he asked looking at her.”It is really good.But don’t you think it is a bit too posh?” “I am sure her majesty is going to like it.” he said, smiling. She also smiled at him and her worries disappeared a little.She had a history of bad dates, but Caine was different.They were going to have a romantic dinner together.

\----------------------------------------------------

Inside of the building was covered in crimson carpets and there were lots of small tables with crimson tablecloths and floating candles.Everything looked so romantic and normal.A robot guided them to one of the tables.When they sat, small floating screens showed them the menu.

 

But it was written in a language that neither Jupiter nor Caine can read.

 

Jupiter looked at the endless list of shapes and strange looking letters.”Can you read these?” she asked.”No,not really.” They tried to understand it but ended up calling the robot.”What is this one?” asked Jupiter showing something on the menu.”It is an animal from one of the farms in Venus.Served with different sauces and vegetables.It is really good.” “Oh something like roasted chicken.” Robot looked a bit confused and Caine chuckled softly.”It sounds good.” “Any drinks?” “Yes please-” The robot went to another table without waiting for their answer.

 

They were alone and Caine decided to use this opportunity.”Jupiter I love you.” he said suddenly.Jupiter looked at him smiling.”I love you too.” “And there is something I wanted to ask you.” Jupiter smiled brightly,her heart suddenly beating faster.”Yes?” “Will you-” “Excuse me what would you like to drink?” Caine looked at the robot,extremely annoyed. “Just bring something.” he said.The robot left.

 

“You were going to ask me something.” “Oh yeah about that.” Caine touched the corner of the velvet box in his pocket.”I was just going to s-” “Your drinks.” Robot put two glasses in front of them then opened a bottle with clear blue liquid in it.”Wait what is that?” asked Jupiter looking at the bottle nearly full with a liquid looking dangerously similar to RegeneX.”It is a special water from one of the planets outside of this galaxy.” He started to pour the drink but he spilled some of it on Jupiter’s new black dress.She gasped and reached for the napkins.The robot apologised,finished pouring the drinks and went to get the main dish.

 

“Are you ok?” asked Caine.”Yes,yes I am ok.” she said drying her dress with napkins.Caine was going to say something but suddenly noticed someone coming in.Titus Abrasax was talking to someone in front of the door.What is he doing here? he thought.He didn't want to ruin their evening so he did the first thing that came to his mind.”Jupiter,under the table.” he said quickly.”What?” “Just under the table.” He pulled her under the table with himself. The tablecloth was long enough to hide them.”Caine what is going on?” she asked.”I am sorry for that but I really really have something important to tell you.” “Yes?” Suddenly someone lifted the tablecloth a little and placed a big plate between them.”Your main dish.”

 

Caine signed.This was too much now.He just wanted to have a romantic evening with Jupiter and he was planning to propose to her.He closed his eyes for a moment,trying to calm himself.Suddenly he heard Jupiter’s scream.

 

“Caine, our food is still alive!”


End file.
